


breath taking

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arthritis, Asthma, Asthmatic Deceit Sanders, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Cuddling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Arthritis, Fluff, Intruloceit, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Migraines, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit, Remus, and Logan have a quiet day in bed.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 252





	breath taking

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "*slides in* disabled/ chronically ill dark sides (or Logan) for the soul? :3"

"I wanna crack my bones like sticks," Remus announces as he hobbles into Deceit's room. Dee looks up from a blanket nest, his mouth open as he struggles to pull in air. Logan doesn't stir from his sprawled out spot at the end of Deceit's bed, a warm washcloth over his eyes.

"Did you take your meds?" Remus asks, eyes darting between the two of them. Logan flashes the a-okay sign with one hand, and Deceit nods wearily.

"Took my inhaler an hour ago," Deceit explains, breathless. "My lungs don't wish to function properly today. Of all the things to be bad at, why is _breathing_ one of them?"

"Mood," Remus says, and takes his customary spot at the top of Deceit's bed, fishing out the heating pad. "I made my knee crack so loud, Patton thought a gun went off. It was hilarious."

"Have you taken _your_ meds, cephy?" Logan asks, finally able to contribute to the conversation.

"Yeah, before I came," Remus says, sketching a salute in the direction of his other boyfriend. "I knew what you'd say!"

"Good," Dee manages to say. "That's...important. _Fuck_ asthma."

"Sure, Dee Dee, but I don't think fucking your lungs will help right now," Remus says with mock seriousness. Dee wheezes a surprised laugh.

"You are the worst," Dee says, still laughing. "Don't make me laugh yet."

"Sorry," Remus says, wiggling into a more comfortable position. He sinks his fingers in the unruly cloud of Deceit's hair, soothing him. "So, lazy day?"

"Lazy day," Logan confirms.

"I wish I could pull out my eyes," Remus announces a moment later.

"Perhaps not this lazy then," Dee murmurs. "Logan, do you think your head could handle a documentary if it was kept quiet?"

"Yes," Logan says, after a moment's consideration. "My medication has started to work, so as long as it was nothing loud or obnoxious, I believe I would be fine."

"Would you like that?" Dee asks Remus. Remus nods eagerly, then winces as his neck creaks.

"Thomas saw a new cephalopod documentary," Remus volunteers. "It's all about giant squids in particular! And the vampire squid, which isn't really a squid at all! Can we watch that one?"

"Sounds good to me," Deceit says, absently rubbing at his chest. "Lo, what do you think?"

"I'm just glad it's not a musical or something," Logan says dryly. "Not that I mind musicals when my head isn't pounding enough to be part of the drum section, but-"

"Not now," Remus finishes. "Don't worry, Lo Lo, I'm not my bro! No serenades under the moon light! Or uh-" He looks around. "Heat lamp."

"That's a very nice heat lamp," Deceit says, still slightly breathless. "It keeps me warm."

"Not as warm as I can," Remus says. It's only the truth. He might as well be Dee's personal heater. He tugs at one of Deceit's blankets, snuggling closer. Dee smiles.

"Logan, can you put the documentary on?" Dee asks. "You're closest to the TV."

"Only because I love you," Logan says, gingerly sitting up and setting the washcloth aside. Remus beams fondly at him.

"Feeling's mutual!" He sings out, quietly.

Deceit wraps one arm around Remus's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Exactly," Deceit murmurs.


End file.
